Dedication
by abusenoemperor
Summary: Yuuta isn't feeling well today, so he has to stay at his big brother's house. Shusuke leaves for school, and Mizuki comes to visit him, but has some other things to do as well. Yuuta falls a sleep and wakes up with a surprise. (Chapter Up)COMPLETED!
1. Morning's feeling

**Dedication **

Light coughs came from the room next door to Shusuke Fuji's, his brother was over, but it didn't seem to be a very good day for Yuuta, he had spent the night, and was scheduled to leave this morning, back to St. Rudolph. Unfortunately, Yuuta wasn't feeling well, and Shusuke was quite worried. "Yuuta-chan…stop." Fuji sat by his bed and stroked Yuuta's hair. "Don't scare me—stop! I said stop!"

"I can't help it, Aniki…" Yuuta coughed again. "I can't stop coughing because you tell me to."

"Well, you should." Shusuke smiled and laughed a little. "You can't go back, you have to stay in bed…"

"But…" Yuuta sat up looking down. "You should go to school soon Shusuke…I'll tell Mizuki-kun…" Yuuta regretted saying anything about Mizuki.

"No, no, no, don't talk to him…you just stay in bed and I'll take care of you. I'm your brother, not Mizuki." Shusuke nodded persistently; he wanted to take care of his little brother.

"Don't worry, Shusuke…I don't want your Tezuka-buchou to worry about you." Yuuta sighed; he knew that everyday Tezuka would wonder if something bad might happen to his lover.

"Oh. Hmm, Kunimitsu-kun, I guess, but if you need help call me first, not Mizuki." Fuji nodded once more.

"Hai." Yuuta agreed, but knew he'd end up calling Mizuki anyway.

Shusuke grinned and picked up his book bag, "Yuuta, take care, I'll be home as soon as I can." The doorbell rang and Fuji gave his brother a quick kiss. "Aa, Kunimitsu is here for me, ja ne."

"Bye," He smiled slightly and watched his brother walk out. He waited till he knew Shusuke was out of the house and a far distance from the house as well. "For give me Shusuke." Yuuta got up and dressed into some casual clothes and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and it began to ring.

"Mushi Mushi, Mizuki Hajime desu." Mizuki answered sounding a bit tired.

"Mizuki-kun, its Yuuta." Yuuta replied.

Mizuki laughed, "Yuuta, did you have a good day with Shusuke yesterday? You coming back today, right?"

"I had a great time yesterday, but today, I'm not so well, I caught a cold…but it's not bad. I'm not going to school today, but I'll be back tomorrow…" Yuuta coughed. _Silence_. "Hello, Mizuki? Mizuki!" Mizuki had hung up, but Yuuta wondered why. He put the phone down and walked down the stairs, he plopped on the couch and pulled a pillow over his head. "I'm so hungry…" He moaned. Yuuta lied there awhile. Soon the doorbell rang surprising Yuuta. Yuuta walked to the door and opened it.

"Yuuta!" Mizuki wrapped his arms around Yuuta in a tight embrace. "Are you alright? My poor Yuuta…"

"Mizuki-kun…" Yuuta smiled and hugged him back. "Hai, I'm fine."

"I just needed to see you, you worried me when you said you weren't feeling well." Mizuki held onto Yuuta and it felt like he'd never let go.

"You're cold, very cold…but it feels nice, Mizuki…" Yuuta buried his face in Mizuki's hair. "Don't you need to get to class?"

"For you, no, I don't need to go anywhere, unless it was urgent…" Mizuki let his arms drop and he looked up at Yuuta. "I can spare a couple of Minutes with you."

"Thank you, but no need to worry about me, don't even think about how I feel." Yuuta smiled then blushed; he was hugging Mizuki not so long ago, he got to hold his crush for once. Yuuta hugged Mizuki this time, and was sure he wouldn't let go. "Thank you so much," He whispered, "I didn't think you'd care so much…"

"I do Yuuta, but It's just a little cold, don't let it get worse. You need to…play tennis." Mizuki looked down a little embarrassed about worrying so much. "I decided not to go to school today, but I can't stay with you."

"Nani?" Yuuta gave a confused look, if Mizuki wasn't going to school and wasn't going to stay with him, what would he be doing. "Why?"

"Well, I have to spend some time with someone, he's a gorgeous orange haired guy, he needs me a little more than you do right now, I suppose." Mizuki handed Yuuta a box with a rose attached to it. "He got me this single rose, but I think you need it more then I."

"He? Oh, is he you new lover?" Yuuta frowned. He had guessed Mizuki had more then one lover at the same time, but he could be wrong.

"No, not really, he's not really…_new_…and he's not _old_ either. But he is quite the charmer…" Mizuki hugged Yuuta once more.

"I see…" Yuuta squeezed Mizuki's shoulders. "Have fun with him…"

"Sayonara," Mizuki smirked then turned to walk away. "Take care, Yuuta, I'll stop by some time later."

"Mizuki…" Yuuta closed the door and slid to the ground. "Orange haired lover…who in the world has orange hair…um…who!" Yuuta clutched onto the gift tightly. "I only know, Yamabuki's Kiyousumi Sengoku…I could be wrong." He put the gift on the table and walked solemnly up the stairs back to his room. He plopped on his bed and buried his face in his pillows and wrapped himself in blankets…He closed his eyes soon to fall a sleep, ready to wake up with a slight surprise.

* * *

_I'm not at all feeling well today so I didn't go to school, and I needed to write a story that remided me of my big sister and my best friend, this story is dedicated to them, but only the begining, not so much the other parts. Yeah, I normally walk to school with my friend buttoday, well, I stayed home and she came to see me, I'm so glad she cares and my sister she's just the best in every way...I love them._ Shonenaiboy


	2. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

_"Hm?" Mizuki-san?" Yuuta stared up at the tennis courts before him. "Eh? Sengoku!" Yuuta growled at the orange haired boy with his crush. "Mizuki!" Yuuta stood and walked up to the two._

_"Oh, Yuuta," Mizuki smiled. "I love you, you know that." _

_Yuuta flushed red and smiled at his friend. "R…r…really?"_

_Sengoku laughed. "No, not you." The lucky boy then took Mizuki's hand, "I love you too."_

"Darling, don't be so mean to him. I do love Yuuta, but as a friend." Mizuki wrapped his arms around Sengoku and kissed him passionately.

_"Mizuki-san…." Yuuta's eyes widened…_

Yuuta began to sob in his bed; he hugged himself as he opened his eyes slowly. "Yuuta…Yuuta!" Shusuke whined shaking his brother.

"Mizuki?" Yuuta hugged Shusuke, not thinking before he had said anything.

"Mizuki! NO! Yuuta!" Shusuke wiped his brother's tears and hugged him. "Mizuki hurt you, didn't he?"

"Shusuke…. No…I'm sorry, I had a bad dream, that's all." Yuuta sat up and looked at Shusuke, "I just thought you were Mizuki…"

Shusuke's eye twitched, that's not possible to mistake him for Mizuki, not in Shusuke's world. "Oh…"

"Lunch?" Yuuta wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yes," Shusuke nodded, "Kunimitsu is waiting for me downstairs…I have to go soon, so don't cause trouble…especially…with that Mizuki." Shusuke gave his brother a serious look. "You listen, now. I know Mizuki's not at school, I saw him when I went to go get something to eat with Kunimitsu…he was shopping. Did he invite you?"

"Truthfully…no, Shusuke, he didn't," Yuuta looked down; Mizuki said he was spending time with his orange-haired lover. "Was he with someone?"

Shusuke grinned, "Now I think of it…yes…he was. He had orange hair…I suppose, but that's all I saw—because the fact that he had his head between Mizuki's lower jaw and shoulder…"

Yuuta looked away. He was a little disappointed that Shusuke couldn't identify who the orange-haired boy was. "Thanks anyway."

"I better get going then. Oh, yes, I invited someone over to stay with you, he's a friend…and he's keeping Mizuki away." Shusuke kissed his brother on the forehead and walked out of the room. "Kunimitsu!" Shusuke sounded demanding. "We have fifteen minutes left! I'm hungry!" He whined as Yuuta listened from his room.

"Whatever…" Kunimitsu took Shusuke's hand and headed out of the house.

Yuuta looked puzzled, he'd never guess that Kunimitsu Tezuka would say _'whatever'_ so plainly or ever at all. "Knock, knock." Came a voice from the door.

"Come in…" Yuuta looked down. "So you're the person to look after me? Are you a friend of Shusuke's…"

"Yeah, you can say that." He sat by Yuuta and stroked his hair. "You know me too."

"_That voice…_" Yuuta thought to himself a little afraid to look up. "Saeki!"

"Bingo." Saeki hugged Yuuta and laughed. "I was afraid you had forgotten who I was."

"No…not you." Yuuta smiled in his friend's arms. The honey-haired boy looked up at Saeki. Yuuta's cheeks tinted pink as he looked in to Saeki's eyes. "Ah…"

"Ooo…you must be sick, you look a little bit red." Saeki touched Yuuta's cheek. "How 'bout I get you some ice cold water."

"No," Yuuta held Saeki's arm; "I'm fine, Shusuke brought me one."

"Okay." Saeki released Yuuta from his arms. The two sat in silence staring at one another; they had nothing to say to each other so they hadn't said another word. "What a beautiful rose…" Saeki gulped hopping to get in a conversation.

"Thank you…Mizuki had stopped by earlier and gave it to me." Yuuta stared at the rose and frowned.

"I'd expect more from Mizuki than just one rose…" Saeki knocked the rose into the trash.

"It was from his lover…" Yuuta watched as the rose fell into the basket, it felt like he was just throwing Mizuki away. "He had told me…"

Saeki rose an eyebrow thinking that Yuuta would react differently since Mizuki did give him that gift. "Lover? What is it like to have a lover? I assume you've been with Mizuki."

Tears formed in Yuuta's eyes. "No!" He covered his face with his hands and stood up. "I've never…" Yuuta ran to the bathroom and shut the door tightly.

Saeki bit his thumb. "I didn't know!" He ran to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! You just seemed so close to him…"

"And I am." Mizuki walked up behind Saeki smirking. "No need to upset my Yuuta. He fragile you know."

Saeki sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on Yuuta." Mizuki smiled and opened the door to the bathroom. "Yuuta, Mizuki's here now."

Yuuta ran out and hugged him; he bit Mizuki's shirt lightly, unintentionally. "Mizuki…I…"

Saeki frowned and bit his lip, holding back his anger. "Ouch." Mizuki pushed Yuuta's head away; he had bit Mizuki's skin through the fabric of the shirt. "You what?"

Yuuta mumbled under his breath hoping Mizuki would get it before he had to say anything. "Someone's waiting for you outside, now get out." Saeki growled, those few seconds felt like he was getting stabbed in the heart. "Get out! Mizuki!"

"No…don't leave me…!" Yuuta hugged him tighter. "Iloveyou, Mizuki!"

"Did you just call me?" Mizuki only heard his name. "Maybe I should leave, I feel very unwanted. Your friend here is telling me to go and my rose is in the trash."

"Saeki…! Look what you've done!" Yuuta glared. "Why don't _you_ leave? Just leave me and Mizuki alone…"

"Mizuki and me…" Mizuki patted Yuuta on the head.

Saeki felt degraded. Yuuta was telling him to leave, he had had gotten his friend angry. "Yuuta you don't understand…Mizuki doesn't love you…I can see it in his eyes."

"You don't care…you're lying…you're just here to keep him away from me." Yuuta growled.

"Love? What's going on dear?" Mizuki's orange-haired lover walked in. "I thought you were just here to check on him, not getting a love confession."

"He was confessing his love? To me? Or to him?" Mizuki let go of Yuuta and walked to his lover. "When did this happen?"

"Who are you?" Yuuta glared at the orange-haired boy. "Mizuki…you heard me didn't you? You understand how I feel about you…I know you do…"

"Apparently not, Yuuta. I have no idea how you feel, maybe you're angry…as it seems." Mizuki kissed his lover. "I have a lover…I thought I had told you." Mizuki pulled down his lover's hat a little.

"Yuuta! I told you…" Saeki ran to Yuuta and hugged him. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Cause I didn't believe you…" Yuuta tried to push Saeki away.

"Hey, darling, is that my rose I gave you?" Mizuki's lover looked at the trash.

"Yes, I didn't think I needed it, especially for what you give me." Mizuki giggled as his lover began to suck on his neck.

Yuuta twitched. "Mizuki-san, I'll see you tomorrow at school, have a nice day." Yuuta pointed out the door. "Yes, I think I'll feel better by tomorrow and things with resume as normal. Good bye."

"Kicking me out?" Mizuki rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll see you then."

"Let's hurry." His orange haired lover picked Mizuki up bridal style and ran off.

"Ouch, don't touch." Mizuki complained and left with his lover.

Yuuta began to cry he buried his face in Saeki's neck. "I don't understand…"

"It's alright." Saeki picked Yuuta up and walked to the bed. "If you go to sleep you'll feel better in the morning."

"Will I?" Yuuta looked up at Saeki. "I have to face Mizuki again tomorrow, I don't think I can."

"If you can face Shusuke, then Mizuki is no problem." Saeki kissed Yuuta's cheek. "Just put Mizuki to the side…"

"And you can replace him?" Yuuta smiled.

Saeki blushed. "Well…I mean—me? As your—uh—lover?"

Yuuta nodded, "Yes, you as my lover. I'm feeling better because of you."

"Aa, I don't know how to be a lover!" Saeki gave an awkward smile.

"It doesn't matter." Yuuta kissed him. "Anyone can be a lover…"

"Then, Yuuta, I love you." Saeki wrapped his arms around Yuuta's waist.

"I love you, too, Saeki." Yuuta kissed Saeki; Saeki brought Yuuta closer and had a romantic first kiss.

* * *

_Odd ending, ne? Well, I do feel bad for not pairing up Mizuki and Yuuta, unfourtunatly they aren't a pairing on my favorites list. Anyway, I, myself is feeling just fine, and I hope that, though I didn't put the Mizuki x Yuutapairnig, you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.._


End file.
